


An Invitation

by 91bil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: BeforeSun and Moon, M/M, Red uses sign language, Red/Green mostly subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil
Summary: Red spends his days on a mountain, cold and frozen. Green thinks he should get out more.Green approaches Red with an invitation.[ Red/Green fic in which Green invites Red to Alola. ]
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 52





	An Invitation

“Let’s go to Alola together.” Green said one day. Red stared at him to continue, blinking quietly as he didn’t. It was all Green had to say before he was back to poking the fire with a stick he had found earlier. 

Green was visiting Mount Silver more often nowadays. Something about Red’s brief appearance in Unova made it so living on top of a snowy mountain was unacceptable now. A shame, really. 

‘What?’ Red signed back, tapping on Green’s shoulder to get his attention. ‘What?’ 

“Alola. Let's go together.” He focused his prodding towards Red now. Red could see him hiding the emotions on his face with this gesture. Whatever worth he had found in the request was obviously higher than Red anticipated. 

‘Why?’ 

Green sighed and set the stick down.  _ Why  _ was the wrong question, apparently, but Red was never good with people, and Green was no exception. They both fell silent. 

Red looked outside the cave and watched as the snow fell. Winters were always the toughest, the frigid air leaving him cold and numb. He should invest in jackets, he thinks for a moment, just as he does every year. He never manages to make it to town long enough for that. He couldn’t make it to town for a lot of things. 

_ ‘ _ Why’ didn’t matter to him after that thought. He wanted to see more of the world.

‘Okay.’ He nodded. ‘I’ll do it.’

Red liked the way Green’s face lit up in excitement. He thought he looked like Pikachu whenever whenever it was given a little extra food as a treat. The thought of it caused a smile, and Green prodded him again. 

Red forced it away as Green spoke. “We’ll have to do something for gramps at one point, but it’ll be a breeze. Involves your three favourite things: pokemon, new trainers, and battling.” 

Those weren’t his  _ favourite  _ things, but he did love them, and would jump at the opportunity, whatever it was. Pikachu gave his own cry in support too, so Red scooped him up and held him on his lap. He waited for Green to continue, hands now occupied with keeping the wriggling Pikachu from reaching out and sticking his hand in the fire. Curiosity kills the Meowth  _ and  _ the Pikachu. 

“So we’ll leave tomorrow.” That’s too soon, Red’s about to protest, “I’ve already got the tickets, so don’t get your hat in a bunch.” and  _ that  _ doesn’t make any sense, “And we’ll be there for like, a week, at least, so make sure to pack for that too. Got it? Great!” and Red is sure he doesn’t get it. 

Green threw the stick to the ground and stood up, placing his hands on his hips with a grin. Red had questions for him. Green turned to the Pokemon lounging around before Red could sign them properly. 

“Don’t go causin’ problems for Red tonight, ‘kay?! We’ll battle when we get there, so save your energy for that!” 

‘That wasn’t included in your offer.’ Red signed to Green’s back. A pointless gesture for Pikachu’s eyes only. He paused. ‘I don’t intend to lose.’ 

Green turned back to Red just in time to catch the last part. “I don’t either!” He smirked, looking out the cave after he was sure there was nothing else to be said. “Jeez, it’s really gettin’ bad out there. I’ve gotta run, if I want to make it back at all.” 

The two of them locked eyes. Green held out his hand for Red, who accepted it easily. Pikachu crawled onto his shoulder to compensate, trilling happily as he rubbed against Red’s face. 

‘Be careful.’ Red signed. 

Green’s expression softened. “I will.”

Red squeezed his hand and let go, taking hold of Pikachu, letting him say goodbye as well. Green held back a laugh, patting Pikachu’s head. “See ya tomorrow, bright and early. We’ve gotta be at the airport by nine.” 

He walked to the entrance of the cave and looked back one last time. With a wave and a dramatic shout, he called Pidgeot out of its pokeball, flying off down the mountain. Red adjusted his cap and waved as Green went.

‘See you tomorrow.’ He replied. ‘I love you.’

Red went to pack for the trip. 


End file.
